You Meant the World to Me
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: When we went to his funeral, I tuned most of the procession out. When the burial commenced, dozens of people went up to his grave and threw flowers, money, anything in. I went up and threw a single rose in. "You meant the world to me." (Christmas present for Heidi28)


**Stan's POV**

* * *

Have you ever experienced true heartbreak? Not just the couple's kind of heartbreak, but actual heartbreak? Where you could literally feel your chest split into two? That's what I felt a couple months ago, and what I still feel today.

It's been two months since he died, and I'm still not over it. His family is still stricken with grief, but I think I might be the worst one afflicted. When I go to school, everyone avoids me, except for Kenny. He seems to be the only friend I have left.

When I get home, my family is completely silent as soon as I step through the doorway. Not even Shelly says a word. I would go up the stairs, and lay on my bed, and ask myself why I didn't do anything. Mom would come up and bring me some food later. She'd come in and leave it on my dresser, and would sadly look at the emotional mess her son has become.

_Super best friends forever, _I would mentally repeat over and over, as if that could magically bring him back. It didn't work. It hasn't worked for two months.

Sometimes, I'd go and visit the graveyard, just to see the future place where my super best friend would be buried.

Sometimes, I liked to wander around there, looking at all the gravestones, thinking about where my super best friend's would be.

Sometimes, I wondered where I'd be placed. I hope it would be next to him.

Sometimes, I opted to linger in the trees' shade and look through old photo albums of me and him, and all the fun times we had together.

In every single instance though, I wished he was back.

* * *

_"That was literally the cheesiest thing I've ever seen." Kyle told me as we exited the movie theatre._

_"I know! That monster wasn't scary at all!" I replied, and we cracked up laughing. We mimicked the monster for a while, until we ended up falling to the ground laughing. People were staring at us, but I didn't care. I don't think Kyle cared either._

_"Dude let's go to your house." Kyle said, and we stood up and began the short route to my house. As we neared the corner, we crossed the road. We ran across it, and I successfully reached the other side. I laughed, and turned around. Kyle was still running, until his hat flew off. Kyle detoured and attempted to grab his hat, right as a car wildly turned a corner. The car was going way too fast. It tore down the road...the road in which Kyle was chasing after his hat. The car got closer to Kyle as he bent down and picked up his hat, placing it upon his head. My eyes widened when the car got nearer, until the car completely hit him. Kyle flew across the air, while the car kept going. He landed with a thud on the side of the road. I stood frozen in place, not registering what had just happened._

_"K-Kyle?" I called out shakily. No response. I finally jogged over to where he was laying in the snow. I shook him gently. "W-wake up buddy..." I said weakly. Still no response. "Kyle...come on. Wake up. Kyle..." I kept repeating. My attempts were fruitless. Eventually, I lifted him up and took him to my house._

_"Mom? Dad?" I called as soon as I walked in the doorway._

_"What Stanley?" My mom replied from the kitchen._

_"Is Kyle alive?" I asked. My mom came out of the kitchen._

_"Excuse me?" She asked, and came over to where I was standing. I repeated the question._

_After some frantic calling an ambulance and contacting his parents, mom told me to wait. I took a seat on the couch, and told myself that Kyle was going to live, he was going to live, he wasn't going to die, God wasn't cruel, Kyle would live._

* * *

_We went to the hospital, where Kyle was placed in a room. His family started to sob, except for Ike, who had no idea why his brother was in the hospital. I sat on a chair, twiddling my fingers and refusing to believe that Kyle might die._

_It was a boring wait, what with me sitting on a chair, occasionally reading a magazine, but mostly just waiting._

_Eventually, a doctor came out of a room to the lobby with a grim look on her face. She scanned the lobby, and found our little group, and then walked over to us. "You can come in." She said with a hint of sadness. We all glanced at each other before standing up and following her. Kyle was inside the room, with tubes and shit hooked up to him, and he looked extremely pale. Was this really the same Kyle who had roleplayed the monster from that movie with me two hours prior to this? He looked sad. "Hi..." Kyle greeted us. His mother broke down in tears._

_"Oh my Bubala! Why? WHY?!" She sobbed into Gerald's shoulders. Ike was still confused, and clung to his dad's leg. Kyle looked like he was ready to pass out. My parents left the room, unable to look at Kyle and his family. I stayed in there, motionless and quiet while his parents cried. Kyle looked over at me and weakly smiled, while I turned away. I didn't want to see him like this._

_I sat in the chair, quiet, until his parents finally left. "Hey dude." Kyle greeted. I bit my lip._

_"Hi..." I said back._

_"I don't feel good." He replied. I rolled my eyes._

_"Well duh..." I said, and he smiled._

_"Small talk aside, I just want to say that you were the best friend ever dude. And, well-"_

_"-Don't talk like that Kyle!" I interrupted, small tears pooling in my eyes. I was not about to start crying in front of my super best friend, so I wiped away my tears. I hope he didn't notice._

_"Bye." Kyle told me. That was the last sentence he ever said._

* * *

_My grades started slipping, even with the help of Butters. I started retreating to my room a lot more often, staying in there far more than necessary. We were supposed to be holding a funeral for Kyle next month. Apparently, there wasn't a spot available sooner, which sounded pretty damn ridiculous, but whatever._

_I also pretty much just stayed in the classroom when we had breaks._

* * *

That's where I am now. Tomorrow is Kyle's funeral, and I figured that I would bring a rose to throw in his grave when he was buried. I hope that he can see it in heaven, which is hopefully where he was.

* * *

"We honor Kyle Broflovski. Even though his life was short, I'm sure it was meaningful." The person said. Some sniffles were heard among the crowd. I tuned out most of the ceremony, wondering why it couldn't have been me. I twiddled my thumbs, looked at the ground, looked up, did anything besides listen to the guy. It worked, and I ignored him.

When it was time for the burial, dozens of people went up, and threw money, flowers, cards, and other stuff on top of the tiny coffin. I threw a single rose down.

"You meant the world to me." I said, and walked away.

* * *

A/N: This was for Heidi28! My Christmas gift is done! I hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
